


Tempering Fixations

by victuurikatsu



Series: Fixated On You: Long-Haired Yuuri's Sexcapades [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, But trust me it is an indulgent, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, I really don't know what else to tag this as, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Massage, Prostate Massage, Smut, Smut adventures of Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: Yuuri's not a fool to Victor’s sudden fixation on his longer locks. He can feel it every time he would place a hand on his shoulder only for it to gently careen up the tilt of his neck until he could gently careen back down, the feeling of his hair slipping through Victor’s fingers. Sometimes it gave him the chills, sometimes it was a pleasant surprise, sometimes it embarrassed him. But mostly, it was an intriguing development. Intriguing enough for Yuuri to test the limits on one of their off days.





	Tempering Fixations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@robnjaxn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40robnjaxn).



> Special thank you to @robxjaxn who inspired this piece via their Long Haired!Yuuri art [in all of its glory here](https://twitter.com/RobnJaxn/status/1091770774611021826)and for continuing to put out the most indulgent art for it, while allowing me to write out words for very **spicy** art. Here's to more prompts in the future!

Yuuri’s longer locks were a force to be reckoned with, and Victor could barely refrain from rushing his hands through it on most days. It was a welcome surprise after weeks of being apart, when the man came running towards him with a floppy messy of raven tendrils that stopped just below his chin. When Victor drew him in for their first embrace, he couldn’t help but draw his hands up to feel how silky each strand felt between his fingers. After that lingering touch, Victor was a goner.

He found himself falling in deeper and deeper by the day as he watched Yuuri during practices. Observing how lovely he looked when he would adjust his hair tie, the way the mounds of hair would promptly sit at the crest of his head, how sometimes he couldn’t get some fickle strands to cooperate so he’d let them fall wherever they pleased. All the while he would look at Victor with joy and admiration, waiting to be shown his next routine.

Yuuri wasn’t a fool to Victor’s sudden fixation though, he could feel it every time he would place a hand on his shoulder only for it to gently careen up the tilt of his neck until he could gently careen back down, the feeling of his hair slipping through Victor’s fingers. Sometimes it gave him the chills, sometimes it was a pleasant surprise, sometimes it embarrassed him. But mostly, it was an intriguing development. Intriguing enough for Yuuri to test the limits on one of their off days.

“You’ve been touching my hair a lot, should I consider getting it cut?” Yuuri asked one day, as he laid on his stomach waiting for Victor to come forward with massage oils.

The drills and practices that Victor, Yakov, and now as of recently Lilia had been putting Yuuri through were getting intense. He frequently asked God to forgive him for the irrevocable damage that was being done to his body just to ensure he remained in the best possible position as a skater and a performer. Victor remained apologetic about the sudden intensity while Yakov and Lilia were all but numb to the routine. If he wanted to remain a top contender he had to train like he wanted it. But even with all the soreness he endured, all the bruises that kissed his skin, he couldn’t deny that it was worth it to feel Victor’s hands against his tense skin, kneading and working their way across his pent up muscles.

Victor chuckled as he placed one of the oils on their nightstand, tapping on Yuuri’s lower back to lift up as he placed a pillow beneath his stomach. “I’m fascinated by it Yuuri, I can’t believe it grew in so quickly.” Victor replied.

He gently pressed down on the handle to release two spurts of oil and rubbed it against his hands to warm it up. Yuuri diligently put his glasses on the nightstand and took in a deep breath before exhaling to try his best to relax. With each exhale, his body seemed to scream even more from the duress, but Victor’s hands were at the helm and ready to work away any of the tension.

“That’s what happens when there’s no time to get a haircut.” Yuuri remarked.

“Hmm, should we lower the complexity of your latest program then? Lessen the load?” Victor teased.

Yuuri vehemently shook his head, “I can take it!” He exclaimed.

Victor laughed as he motioned for Yuuri to move his shirt up a little further. He knew his lower back was the main culprit for his pain, but he wanted to help him wherever else he could.

“Take it off, Yuuri. I can’t properly massage your back if you’re hiding it.” Victor finally said, partially in fear of getting any of the oils on Yuuri’s shirt.

Yuuri, being thankful that his face was tucked closer to the sheets, obliged, throwing it down to the floor. Victor’s hands were heaven sent against his muscles. He knew how much pressure to apply to each crevice and the tightness in Yuuri’s upper shoulders down the length of his spine was beginning to let up. Though firm, Victor would alternate to feather-like touch and it wasn’t lost on him that the very difference made Yuuri cough in nervousness, trying to hide his toes that were curling from it all.

Victor smirked before gently careening down Yuuri’s sides, applying more oil and pressure on the troublesome area of his back. He circled his way back to Yuuri’s shoulders and down against the nape of his lower back before gently lifting up the band of his sweatpants, exposing the curve of his ass.

“Eh? Victor, what are you doing?” Yuuri asked in surprise.

“I have to work on every part of you to make you feel better, Yuuri.” Victor said coyly. “Unless you want me to stop?”

Victor applied that same firm to feathery light pressure again, before tracing his fingers against Yuuri’s curves. Yuuri instinctively bit down on his lip, a blush forming on his face. He looked up in a way that made his hair cascade down to the sheets, making him even more tantalizing than before and Victor swore he was going to lose it. Noticing Victor’s wandering gaze fell back on the longer locks, Yuuri decided to collect on his theory. Beckoning Victor closer with a knowing look, he gently took his hand in his and placed it at the hem of his raven hair.

“Make sure you work your way back up to here when you get the chance.” Yuuri said slyly.

His eyes didn’t deceive Victor, that look of discreet mischief and understanding. He could tell he had just gotten permission to incorporate a little hair play in this increasingly indecent proposal. Victor only hesitates for a moment before his fingers find their way carefully around the silk-like strands. He starts with a gentle once over, allow each strand to fall against his finger-tips.

“I’ll never get over how beautiful you are Yuuri, every single part of you.” Victor whispered.

Encouraged, Yuuri lifts up momentarily from his position and directly presses his erection into Victor’s lower hand. Raising an eyebrow, Victor can’t help but grin mischievously over at the man. He had barely massaged him for more than a half hour, and still, his eagerness could not be denied. After a quick-fire round of preparation, by the end Yuuri is whimpering at his touch, as he presses two lithe fingers into him, his other hand grabbing hold of a mound of hair.

“Let me hear you, Yuuri.” Victor murmured.

The groans that came out from Yuuri were as lewd as the sounds that were coming from Victor working against the place that Yuuri was now tilting upwards for a better angle. He loved working his way into Yuuri, finding the spot that made him gasp in delight, made him shiver in anticipation, made his toes curl up in absolute ecstasy. Victor pulled at the end of Yuuri’s hair, letting each strand fall captive in between his fingers. The pressure is firm enough to let Yuuri feel a twinge of pain that was only offset by the pleasure of Victor pumping into him. His muscles tensed up the further the pleasure takes over him, Yuuri nearly forgets to exhale.

“ _Fuck._ ” Yuuri groaned into the sheets.

“You’re tightening up so much around my fingers, Yuuri.” Victor teased as he pulled him up by his hair to come face to face with him.

Victor enveloped Yuuri’s lips in his, tasting the sweetness of him while also feeling the vibration of sound that escaped him the louder he moaned. He was intoxicating, everything about him made Victor mad with longing and he had to be sure he serviced Yuuri to his limits.

“V-Victor.” Yuuri tried to muster out. “C-c-an’t.”

Victor knew that was Yuuri’s warning for when he was about to come, and being as devious as he felt today, he immediately slows down his ministrations, much to Yuuri’s dismay. He laughed as he kissed across the crook of his shoulders, making his way down to the small of his back and then back up to the nape of his neck, all the while keeping a firm grip on his hair, fingers still working expertly inside him.

“Are you going to cum for me?” Victor whispered into his ear.

Yuuri writhed against Victor’s hand, trying to escape the edging. That’s when Victor sees that he’s wrapped himself against his throbbing member. Yuuri was desperate to come.

“P-please make me come.” Yuuri said breathlessly.

Victor kisses him again as he slammed down hard into him, a yelp of surprise and pleasure leaves Yuuri.

“Stop helping yourself and I’ll help you out, Yuuri.” Victor prompted. “You know it feels better when I do.”

Yuuri immediately lets go of his cock, anticipating Victor’s promise of finishing him off. He could feel his muscles tighten up with the anticipation of the release he was all but begging for repeatedly over and over again. And Victor couldn’t help but think just how cute Yuuri looked when he was on the edge of orgasm. He takes another tuft of his hair between his fingers, forcing Yuuri to rock back towards him.

His pacing is faster and harder, the length of his fingers trapped against Yuuri’s walls the more he tightened, and then he can feel Yuuri shaking from beneath him as he comes. Sweat drips from off his back and Victor braces him against his chest. Yuuri’s eyes are glazed over from both fatigue and pleasure, but he promptly turns to straddle over Victor.

“You know we’re not finished here right?” Yuuri murmured against Victor’s lips.

Victor gently grazes his lips against Yuuri’s before allowing the man to enrapture them in a passionate kiss. He can sense his longing, his yearning, his need to have Victor and only Victor. And he was happy to obliged.

“Only the best for my insatiable Yuuri.” Victor replied, as he laid down to accept as many rounds as necessary until Yuuri is spent and through.

All the while gently and aggressively combing through those damned longer ravenous locks.


End file.
